Conner II
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The story of what happened to Conner after Lois died.
1. There is Life

Here's the story of what happened between Chapters 4 & 5 of Conner.

Disclaimer: Bambi belongs to Disney and the Teen Titans and any other DC characters I use belong to Warner Brothers and their respective creators.

**Conner II**

Chapter 1: There is Life

Superman knelt down over the ashes that were once Lois Lane… His wife. Darkseid had left as soon as he did this terrible deed. Superman later heard a voice in the distance.

"Mom?" Superboy called out. "Mom? Mo-"

Superboy gasped as Superman appeared in front of Superboy.

"Your mother can't be with you anymore." Superman said, and he saw the tears well up in Superboy's face. "Come, my son."

They went to where Superman stayed in Metropolis as Clark Kent. It was a fairly modest apartment, and he had Superboy rest there. He didn't say a word. He just walked in.

Superman suddenly heard a heartbeat and turned to see Batman standing there.

"Batman?" Superman asked.

"I heard what happened." Batman said. "And I just had to come. Poor little guy. So young to be without his mother."

Superman sighed. He remembered Batman's own past as Bruce Wayne and knew that he watched his mother get shot right in front of him.

"If I could be of any help." Batman continued.

"I could use your help." Superman said. "Find Lana Lang to raise Superboy. She's the only woman left who I could trust to raising him."

"Alright." Batman said. "But with winter, it'd make tracking her a little harder, so maybe the best person to take care of Superboy is you."

"Me?" Superman asked. "Bruce, I'm not cut out to raise a child, especially all alone. I'd have to take him with me all over Metropolis, and sometimes the world while I helped people."

"Yeah because that's so different from what I do with Robin." Batman said sarcastically. "Or what Flash does with Kid Flash." He then pulled down his hood, so that Superman could see the seriousness in his face. "You're his father, Clark."

"Alright, until spring." Superman said.

"Excellent." Batman said with a smile. "After all, who's better to raise Superboy than Superman?"

Batman walked out.

Superman got into his more casual outfit and looked at the sleeping Superboy.

As Conner slept, he peaked at his father and wondered what would happen now before he went back to sleep.

_Under the snow,_

_Beneath the frozen streams,_

_There is life._

_You have to know,_

_When nature sleeps and dreams,_

_There is life._

_And the colder the winter,_

_The warmer the spring._

_The deeper the sorrow,_

_The more our hearts sing._

_Even when you can't see it,_

_Inside everything,_

_There is life._

_After the rain,_

_The sun will reappear._

_There is life._

_After the pain,_

_The joy will still be here._

_There is life._

_For it's out of the darkness _

_That we learn to see!_

_And out of the silence_

_That songs come to be!_

_And all that we dream of_

_Awaits patiently!_

_There is life!_

_There is life…_

Dawn came, and Clark rose up with it as Conner continued to sleep. He'd let him sleep in today as his mother had just died, but he wouldn't be so lenient from then on.

* * *

Well… That's a nice start. Kill off Lois Lane and make Superman a single parent.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter Two: Old Friends

The next morning, Superboy woke up and looked around. He didn't see his dad anywhere. He rushed out in fear before he bumped into Superman, who was standing on the street.

"Good morning." Superboy said nervously.

"Superboy, we have to awaken before the city does." Superman said. "If you sleep in again, I'll have no choice but to-"

A gurgling sound came from Superboy's stomach as he put his hands over it.

"What was that?" Superman asked.

"I guess I'm hungry." Superboy said.

"Oh." Superman said. "I think I have something in the house."

Superman then rushed in and came back out with what looked like a granola bar.

"It's not much, but it'll hold you over until lunch." Superman said. "People like us can't afford to spend too much time eating."

"Okay." Superboy said as he quickly ate the bar.

"Come on." Superman said. "We have to patrol Metropolis for a little bit."

"Whoo-hoo!" Superboy said as he ran around Superman.

"Superboy-" Superman tried to say, but Superboy wasn't listening. "Superboy!"

Superboy stopped quickly.

"Heroes don't whoo-hoo." Superman said.

"They don't?" Superboy asked in surprise. It always felt so natural.

"They certainly do not." Superman went on. "Heroes maintain control at all times. Display dignity. Walk or fly when you can with strength and assurance."

They stuck mainly to quick jogs throughout the city as Superboy lost his footing on a hill and rolled down to the bottom.

"I'm okay." Superboy said as he stood up.

()()()()()

They arrived at a park, and while Superman floated over it, Superboy rushed across, and he gasped.

"Oh, that's cold!" Superboy explained as he hopped in place for a few seconds before continuing.

()()()()()

At an old log Superboy dimly remembered, he hopped over it, but his foot got caught in one of the low hanging branches, and he fell flat on his face.

()()()()()

They eventually arrived at Metro Park where several civilians were talking and having snow ball fights with each other. It was also very distant, so Superboy couldn't make out any faces.

"Wouldn't it be better if we got closer?" Superboy asked.

"The distance makes it easier to spot danger." Superman said.

"Sure makes it harder to play with them." Superboy said. "Mom says that play is an important part of a child's development. I remember this one time-"

"Superboy." Superman said as his face suddenly became sad for a few seconds. "I think it's best to leave the past in the past. A hero does not look back, only ahead."

"Oh." Superboy said. "Yes sir."

"Let's go." Superman said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today."

()()()()()

As Superboy and Superman continued their patrol, Superboy ran into Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash?" Superboy asked.

"Superboy!" Kid Flash said. "It's been a few days since I saw you… I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks." Superboy said.

"Hey, Unc's taking me to GL to hear one of his stories." Kid Flash said. "Wanna come?"

"Superboy!" Superman called out.

"Coming!" Superboy said. "I've gotta go."

"Ah dude!" Kid Flash called out. "We haven't hung out since Saturday!"

()()()()()

As Superboy followed Superman, he tried to climb up a steep hill that Superman floated over, but he kept sliding slowly back.

"Hm." Superman said as he looked at the still long way up. "Why don't you see Green Lantern? I think you get the gist of how patrol works."

"Really?" Superboy asked. "But I wanna stay with you."

"Yes well…" Superman said nervously. "I have to check on Smallville too, and it's very far, even for someone with super speed. You go see Green Lantern. I'll meet you there later."

"Um… Okay." Superboy said, for some reason with an air of sadness. "I'll meet you there."

Superman then flew off.

"Hey Kid Flash wait for me!" Superman heard Superboy call out.

()()()()()

Green Lantern was in the Metro Tower as the children walked up.

"Sure glad your dad let you come, Superboy." Kid Flash said.

"Oh…" Superboy said as he thought about Superman having him stay behind. Maybe he didn't do a good enough job that day to get to stay with him. "He understands. We're best pals."

"I can't wait to hear one of Green Lantern's stories." Robin said as he dropped down.

"Robin!" Superboy said excitedly.

"Alright you guys, keep it moving." Batman said as he gently pushed them forward to Green Lantern.

"Alright you kids." Green Lantern said. "What do you say to the story of how I became Green Lantern?"

Everyone cheered.

"Alright, when I was testing a flight simulator at my civilian job, an odd glow encased my ship, and I was brought to the ruined space ship of Green Lantern, Abin Sur. He explained to me that I was chosen to be his successor as a member of the Green Lantern Corp."

"Mom, are we late?" Raven asked as she and her mother rushed forward.

"Easy Raven." Arella said when Raven stopped dead and looked at Superboy.

"Hello Conner." Raven said.

"Oh." Superboy said in a higher voice than usual. "Hi Raven."

"I almost didn't recognize you." Raven said with a soft girlish giggle.

"Really?" Superboy asked. "I guess my dad's rubbing off on me."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Raven said.

"Me too." Robin said.

"Thanks guys." Superboy said. "Now let's hear the rest of Mr. Jordan's story."

"Right." Flash said. "Go right ahead Hal."

As Green Lantern finished up the story, a boy of about Superboy and Raven's age appeared. He had an all black outfit except for a skull mask and red "x"s on his gloves and chest.

"Heh." The boy said. "I wouldn't have been so weak as to just put Sinestro in jail. I'd scare the sh-"

The boy looked around and saw everyone going off before he jumped right in front of them.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" The boy asked. "Darkseid suddenly appear?"

"That's not something to joke about." Robin said calmly.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Name's Red X." Red X said.

"That's a dumb name." Kid Flash said.

"Have a nice day." Raven said as she walked off before Red X stopped her.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Red X said. "That's where I saw Parademons."

Everyone turned on the spot.

"You saw Parademons?" Superboy asked. His mother had told him all about them.

"Yup." Red X said dramatically. "There I was, out in Metro Park when suddenly, I heard this voice luring me in. 'I'm here. I'm here.' See, Darkseid's got this thing that can make anyone sound like someone else depending on who's listening. Personally, I'm way too smart for that. So I snuck up and shut his demon yap with one of these."

Red X then pulled out a dagger in the shape of an x and tossed it at a nearby tree. The tree branch swung one way and bopped Red X right in the face. Everyone laughed.

"That was quite a story." Raven said sarcastically.

"You think so?" Red X asked.

"Well…" Raven said. "I was always a fan of unbelievable stories."

The joke was lost on Red X.

"Yeah, unbelievable." Superboy went on.

This time, Red X took offense.

"You calling me a liar?" Red X asked.

"No." Superboy said.

"I'm guessing you're up for a spar." Red X said as he got ready to fight.

"Dude, do you see the big red S on this guy?" Kid Flash asked. "Clobber him, Sup."

"So you're Superboy." Red X said. "Lame super hero name if you ask me. Kinda sets you up to fall when you inherit the family business. Come on, who'd say no to a little friendly competition?"

"Jason!" A woman called out. "It's time to go home sweetie."

"Coming Mom." Red X said.

"I guess it's time you should get going." Raven said.

"Oh, you know I was only playing." Red X said. "Isn't that right Superbrat?"

"Leave him alone." Robin said.

"Jason!" Red X's mother said again.

"Ah Mom!" Red X whined as he walked off. "I was about to show how tough I was!"

"Sorry dear." Red X's mother said.

"Ha-ha." Kid Flash said. "He's a mama's boy. Why don't you run home to your mama, you big mama's boy?"

"Wally!" Kid Flash's Aunt Iris called out.

"Coming Aunt Iris." Kid Flash said timidly. "See you, guys."

Kid Flash rushed off in a red and yellow blur.

"See ya, Superboy." Robin said as he grappled up to the Batwing as it flew overhead.

"Raven!" Arella called out.

"You want me and Mom to walk you home?" Raven asked.

"No, my dad will come for me." Superboy said.

"Well…" Raven said nervously. "It was nice to see you again, Conner."

Raven then walked over to her mother.

"Come on dear." Arella said. "You'll be late for your lesson with Azar."

Superboy watched as Raven and Arella hugged and walked off as he sadly thought about how he'd never feel that again.

* * *

Oh poor Superboy.


	3. Hurting Heart

Chapter 3: Hurting Heart

Superboy rested in the commons of the Metro Tower and waited for Superman. As he waited, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

_**Superboy was running around Metro Park as he laughed and two butterflies appeared. One ended up landing on his exposed tongue, and he gently blew it off.**_

"_**Conner." A voice said, and Superboy turned to see Lois standing a few feet away.**_

"_**Mom?" Superboy asked.**_

_**Elated beyond belief, Superboy rushed to her. As he arrived, they embraced.**_

"_**I miss you so much." Superboy said as he began to cry.**_

"_**Shh." Lois said. "There, there little guy. It's going to be alright. You'll see."**_

"_**Why'd you have to go?" Superboy asked.**_

"_**Everything in the world has its season." Lois explained. "Where one thing falls, another grows. Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful all the same."**_

"_**But I feel so alone." Superboy said.**_

"_**I'm always around." Lois said with a smile. "I'm always here, even when you can't see me. I'm here. I'm here… I'm here . . ."**_

"_I'm here."_

Superboy woke up with a start. He knew he had dreamed about Lois, but maybe she didn't die, she just got really hurt.

"_Hello?" _Lois' voiced asked.

"Hello?" Superboy called back.

"_I'm here." _Lois' voice said again.

"Mom?" Superboy asked as he started to smile.

"_It's me." _Lois' voice responded. _"I'm here."_

Superboy rushed in the direction of Lois' voice. He could hardly believe it. Soon he'd have his mom back, and he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

"_Hello?"_

Superboy hopped over the stream and continued running.

"_I'm here."_

"Wait, I'm coming!" Superboy said as he ran as hard as he could.

He suddenly found himself standing on the edge of Metro Park. He remembered that an adult had to say it was okay before he could walk out because of Darkseid.

"Hello?" Superboy asked.

There was no answer. Superboy was about to turn around and go back to the Tower when again he heard, _"Hello…? I'm here. It's me."_

"Mom?" Superboy asked. A part of his brain was telling him something was wrong, but the idea of having his mother back had already built up too much momentum to be stopped.

"_I'm here… Hello . . .? I'm here."_

Superboy slowly walked out and looked around. Suddenly, he saw several crows fly past as if they hadn't a moment to spare. After that, several green and yellow demons emerged with bat-like wings and roared in a high, inhuman voice. Superboy didn't know what to do. He couldn't move for fear. His mind went blank.

()()()()()

Superman was looking around the Metro Tower for Superboy when he saw several crows fly off and heard the sound of Parademons. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"Conner." Superman said, and he flew towards Metro Park as fast as he could! Superman saw Superboy stand there in fear as the Parademons flew at him!

"Run Conner!" Superman called out, but Superboy didn't even blink!

Superman then flew at the Parademons and beat all of them down with his raw strength. He then saw in the distance two pin pricks of yellow-orange light.

"RUN CONNER!" Superman called out again. "GO, NOW!"

Superman then shoved Superboy forward, and he rushed off as Superman followed, Darkseid's Omega Beam just barely missing the two of them.

"But… I heard Mom's voice, and-"

"It was one of Darkseid's tricks!" Superman snapped. How could Superboy have been so careless?

"I'm sorry." Superboy said meekly.

"What if I hadn't gotten there in time?" Superman asked. "You could have been…"

He couldn't bring himself to say "killed". He feared losing Conner the same way he lost Lois, and thinking of that only made him angrier.

"When I tell you to run, you run!" Superman said. "Never freeze up like you did at the Park, _EVER!_"

"I… I'm sorry." Superboy said as he looked down. Superman then sighed.

"Let's go home." He said kindly and put his hand on Superboy's shoulders. As Superboy went into the extra bed Superman had made, he looked at Superman sadly.

"Mom's never coming back, is she?" Superboy asked.

"No." Superman said sadly as he looked down at Superboy. "Go to bed. I have something I need to take care of before turning in."

Superman then left as Conner put on his pajamas and went to sleep.

()()()()()

As Superman flew to Gotham, it began to rain, washing away the snow the sun hadn't already melted. Superman now knew he wasn't meant to raise a child. He was unable to keep his eyes on Superboy and help him understand a trick of Darkseid's that no one in his state of mind could do alone. He arrived at the Batcave as Batman was doing something on the Batcomputer.

"Bruce?" Superman asked.

"Yeah?" Batman asked.

"Winter's pretty much over." Superman said. "I'd appreciate it if you looked for Lana now."

* * *

Wow. Poor Conner and Clark.


	4. Jumping

Chapter 4: Jumping

A few days later, all the snow had been washed away by the rain. Superboy got up at the same time as Superman and came up to him as he prepared to go on patrol.

"So where are we off to today?" Superboy asked.

"You're going to stay near the apartment where it's safe." Superman said.

"But I'm ready for danger and excitement!" Superboy called out eagerly. "Stopping an evil scheme of Lex Luthor's! Rescuing a damsel in distress! … What is a damsel anyway?"

"The apartment." Superman said firmly, and Superboy knew it would be no good to argue.

"Uh yeah!" Superboy said. "Yeah! Good idea! I'll stay guard the apartment."

Superboy then leaned against the building he and Superman lived in as Kid Flash and Robin arrived.

"Hey ya, Superboy." Kid Flash said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Superboy said. He didn't feel like going into it with these guys.

"Come on." Kid Flash said with a smile. "You can tell your best friends."

"Well…" Superboy said. "My father never takes me with him on patrols anymore. I guess I'm not what Superman's son is supposed to be. If I could just show him."

"Show him what?" Robin asked.

"That I can be brave." Superboy explained. "Like him."

"If that's all it is, than you're in luck, Sup." Kid Flash said with a smile. "Being brave is easy. I can teach you."

"You can?" Superboy asked.

"Sure!" Kid Flash said. "All you've gotta do is be scarier than what's scaring you. Watch this."

Kid Flash pulled his eyes down and stuck out his tongue.

"I think I get it." Superboy said.

"Yeah, and a 'grr' helps too." Kid Flash said. "Grr!"

"Grr!" Superboy said as it quickly became more of a game than a lesson.

"GRR!" Robin said as his face became almost frightening.

"AHHH!" Superboy and Kid Flash exclaimed as they hugged each other.

"Okay, he's really, really good at that." Kid Flash said. "How about we walk around and have some fun?"

"Sure." Superboy said.

()()()()()

As the boys walked, they came across a green boy.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked.

"I'm Beast Boy!" The green boy said. "Now get out of my way, or I'll turn into a porcupine!"

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. "Porcupines are scary! They can sting you good with those thin spike things on their backs."

"Dude, a kid who's been trained by Batman for four years, the son of Superman, and the Fastest Boy Alive." Kid Flash said.

"What's your point?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm so fast, it'd be almost impossible to hit me with a quill; Robin's been trained to fight threw pain, so a prick from a porcupine wouldn't bother him, and Superboy's pretty much resistant to that stuff."

"Oh…" Beast Boy said. "Okay. Come by anytime. I'm at the Doom Patrol's head-quarters."

"We will." Robin said. "Later."

"Bye." Beast Boy said.

Superboy laughed until he saw his dad fly past, and he looked at the ground again.

"You okay?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm just…" Superboy said. "Red X is right. How can I live up to my dad's expectations when everyone on the whole planet looks up to him?"

"Oh, you'll be fine." Kid Flash said. "I'd say you're the bravest guy on the whole planet."

"Thanks." Superboy said.

"Wanna wrestle?" Kid Flash asked.

"Alright." Superboy said. "Don't worry, I'll hold back until you're ready."

They began rough-housing when Kid Flash accidentally elbowed Superboy in the stomach.

"OOF!" Superboy called out.

()()()()()

"That's the great thing about me." Red X said as Raven was looking for Conner to play with. "I don't feel any pain. Watch this."

Red X slammed into a nearby tree.

"AHHHHHHH!" Red X screamed. "Okay, that looked bad, but that was just an… Example. Yeah, an example of other people."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"OOF!" Raven heard the sound, and it sounded like Conner.

"Conner." Raven said as she rushed towards the sound.

"Hey, I wasn't finished talking about me, yet!" Red X called out angrily.

()()()()()

The three boys laughed on the ground as Raven appeared.

"Conner, what's going on?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Superboy said. "We were just having fun, mostly to try and cheer me up."

"Hey Sup." Red X said as he appeared. "I thought I recognized your whining."

"Hey!" Superboy called out.

"Well I'm surprised to see you moving after you froze at Metro Park." Red X said. "And right in front of your father."

"Leave him alone!" Raven shouted.

"Don't feel bad." Red X said with a sneer in his voice. "If we didn't have cowards, we wouldn't be able to tell who the brave and the bold were."

"I'm not a coward!" Superboy said angrily.

"Yeah sure." Red X said. "Come on, Rae. Let's ditch this loser."

"This 'loser' is my friend!" Raven said. "I'm staying here!"

Red X then made to grab Raven's wrist when Superboy grabbed Red X's.

"I believe she said she's staying here." Superboy said as he felt really weird all of a sudden, like he didn't want Red X to touch Raven. "Now leave her alone… Please?"

"Well I guess you're not too assertive seeing as how you hang out with these losers." Red X said as he pointed to Robin and Kid Flash.

Superboy then shoved Red X into a nearby pile of mud.

"Why you…!" Red X said angrily.

"I think we better run." Kid Flash said.

"Probably." Superboy said.

The two rushed off as Robin stayed to keep Raven company.

"Run Conner, run!" Raven called out.

Red X was surprisingly fast as he chased Superboy and Kid Flash. When they came to a ledge, Superboy gulped.

"Well, we're in trouble." Kid Flash said plainly.

Red X was just a few feet behind them, so Superboy turned around and rushed towards the ledge.

"Hold on!" Superboy said as he rushed forward, and Kid Flash grabbed hold of Superboy around his neck, and Superboy jumped over a wide, but not very deep hole, and they arrived two feet away from the ledge on the other side and relaxed.

"Whoa…" Kid Flash said as Red X stopped and starred.

"Oh look at his face!" Kid Flash said. "He's so scared!"

"Uh… Kid Flash?" Superboy said as he looked up at his father standing there.

"I told you to stay near the apartment." Superman said calmly. "When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it Young… Man . . ."

Superman looked at the hole Superboy just jumped over.

"Did you jump across that?" Superman asked.

"Uh… Yeah…" Superboy said.

"Impressive." Superman said. "That hole must be about five feet wide. I couldn't make a jump like that until I was twice your age."

Superboy smiled. He made his dad proud. He knew it.

Superman smiled back a little before coughing.

"Well, we should be going." Superman said. "It's about time to head home."

Superman then began to walk off.

"He never said anything nice like that before." Superboy said with a smile.

"That was a really cool jump." Kid Flash said. "You've almost got flying down."

Kid Flash then walked home as Superboy did the same with Superman.

()()()()()

"What's the big deal?" Red X asked angrily as they left. "Anyone can make that jump!"

Red X then jumped, and he barely had a hold of the other edge before it crumbled, and he fell flat on his back in the shallow hole.

"Oh…" Red X groaned.

* * *

Ha-ha! Red X got hurt three times in this chapter!


	5. First Sign of Spring

Chapter 5: First Sign of Spring

The next day, Superboy's dad let him go away from the den as long as he promised not to go into Metro Park, no matter what the circumstances were. He was on a small rock as Kid Flash put a pinecone a foot away.

"Come on, Sup!" Kid Flash called out. "You jumped further than this yesterday!"

"Um…" Conner said uncertainly. "I don't know."

"You're not afraid are ya?" Kid Flash asked with a smirk. Then he did a weird little dance. "You're too afraid! You're too afraid! You cannot jump! Na-na-na-na-nah!"

Superboy then walked off. Then he rushed forward and jumped as Kid Flash screamed. Superboy landed five feet further than the pine cone.

"WHOO-HOO!" Superboy called out.

"You did it!" Kid Flash said with a cheer.

"Let's do it again!" Superboy called out. "And this time put it out further!"

"Yeah, wait until your dad sees this." Kid Flash said with a smile.

()()()()()

Superman, after checking on Smallville, flew down and looked at Superboy practicing his jumps. He smiled a little at Superboy's eagerness.

"Morning Clark." Batman said as Superman turned around.

"Morning Bruce." Superman said, pulling his sight away from his son.

"Just figured I'd tell you that the search is off to a flying start." Batman said. "I've got several leads to where Lana is right now, and they're all perfectly accessible… Unless you've changed your mind."

"No I haven't." Superman said.

"Well we'll see." Batman said as he grappled up to the Batwing and rode off.

()()()()()

"Hey watch this!" Superboy called out as he prepared to jump, and he landed on something hard, but still soft. "Did I make it?"

"You made it all right." Kid Flash said as Superboy looked down to see him.

Then Superman walked up.

"What exactly are you doing?" Superman asked.

"I'm practicing my jumps!" Superboy said excitedly.

"I see." Superman said with a small smile before flying off.

"I don't get it." Superboy said. "Yesterday, he really liked it."

"What's he doing anyway?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know." Superboy said as he saw Superman flying a few feet above the ground. "But he sure does a lot of it."

"Why don't you ask him?" Kid Flash asked.

"He looks busy." Superboy said quickly. "I better not."

"Don't worry." Kid Flash said. "Dads like it when you ask them questions. Lots and lots of questions."

"Really?" Superboy asked.

"Go on." Kid Flash urged.

Superboy breathed in and went to where his father was.

"Um… What are you doing?" Superboy asked nervously.

"Observing." Superman said calmly.

"Oh." Superboy said. "What's observing?"

"Well it's…" Superman said before he stopped and thought for a moment. "It's… It's difficult to explain."

"Oh." Superboy said sadly.

"Basically, you have to look, listen, and feel all at the same time." Superman said.

"I can do that!" Superboy said excitedly. "Look, listen, and feel."

He felt his face get scrunched up with his efforts as Superman watched.

"Try to feel the city around you." Superman said.

"I don't feel anything." Superboy said after a few moments.

"Children are playing with their parents in Metro Park." Superman said effortlessly.

"How do you know?" Superboy asked.

"I feel the vibrations they're making in the air, and I can hear the children and their parents laughing." Superman explained. "If there was danger, they'd call out for help or scream, and I'd fly to them."

"But wouldn't you be scared?" Superboy asked.

"Perhaps." Superman admitted. "But I would still fly to them. A hero may get afraid, but he can't let fear stop him from acting."

"Wow." Superboy said in awe. "You know everything."

"Not everything." Superman said with a chuckle. "Well, the city is waiting." Superman then began to fly off before he turned back. "Are you coming?"

"Sure!" Superboy said excitedly as he rushed forward.

()()()()()

Superboy was walking around muttering, "Feel the city. Feel the city."

"Superboy!" Superman called out as Superboy knocked his head into a poll.

"Oops." Superboy said nervously. "Well I felt that."

()()()()()

Superboy was surprised how much easier patrol was in the Spring compared to Winter.

_Why does winter  
Always make you wait  
For a glimpse of sun?_

Superboy saw the steep hillside he'd tried to climb before. He tried to climb, and he made it to the sun light before he began to slip when Superman caught him and helped keep him steady.

_Takes a simple clue  
Or leap of faith  
To know the time will come  
When long, cold nights  
Fade into memory  
Looking at the morning light_

Superman and Superboy arrived at the log as Superman floated over it again, and Superboy backed up and jumped over it, landing smoothly next to Superman.

"Hi." Superboy said with a smile as Superman blinked._  
And we will be together  
Leaving our cares behind forever  
At the first sign of spring_

Superboy then picked up some falling tree bark and put it to his face to make him look like a scary monster.

"Boo!" Superboy said as Superman smiled a little and Superboy laughed mischievously.

_The heat of the sun  
Will shine right through  
And never a moment comes too soon  
As the first sign of spring_

At the Metro Tower's gym, Superman and Superboy watched the heroes spar as Superman looked at Superboy and crouched down to spar as he smiled. Superboy rushed up and got knocked back when he tried to head butt Superman. Superboy just laughed and tried again, but he fell down again, so he got back up and tried again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kid Flash sparring with Robin, who took a pair of bolas and tied them around Kid Flash, causing him to fall over.

"Got you." Robin said with a smile.

_Air is getting warmer  
By the day  
As the thaw begins  
So put a corner on this page_

Superboy later stopped patrol to save a lady bug that was caught in a spider's web. He held out his finger, and gently plucked her off as she then flew off into the sky. Superman smiled warmly at his son's kindness and willingness to help anyone in trouble.

_The leaves are green again  
And cloudy skies  
Are lifting away  
Right in front of our very eyes (At the first sign of spring…)  
And we will be together (At the first sign of spring…)_

Superboy stood on the hill and listened as his eyes widened excitedly.

"I hear it!" Superboy said excitedly. "I hear it!"

Superboy then rushed to where several heroes were sparring at Metro Park, staying in the bordering trees. He watched in awe as the heroes worked together in their sparring matches. He also saw Red Hood standing there as he smirked and apparently flew off.

"When will I be able to fly?" Superboy asked.

"Won't be long now." Superman said with a chuckle. "If you're anything like I was."

"Am I?" Superboy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Superman said as he and Superboy rushed off and joined the heroes, running so fast, they left a shocked Red X standing in dust.

_A new season's begun  
For a Father and son  
And everything grows a little faster  
And every moment stretches longer  
And it will only get much stronger_

While relaxing at a field in Smallville, Conner chased after a grasshopper, and gently stomped on the ground to cause several of them to appear. Clark smiled warmly. He wasn't exactly on duty now. Clark joined in. Clark looked at Conner laughing and playing and saw a very familiar eight-year-old standing there playing with Jonathan Kent many years ago.

"WHOO-HOO!" Clark called out.

_We will be together  
Leaving our cares behind forever  
At the first sign of spring  
The heat of the sun will shine right through  
Never a moment comes too soon (At the first sign of spring…)  
As the first sign of spring (At the first sign of spring…)_

Back at Metropolis, Superboy was drinking some juice when he suddenly got splashed. He looked at his father, who smiled innocently, and Superboy then splashed him back, and they laughed so hard they both fell over. Superman then gave Superboy a ride through Metropolis as they flew back to the apartment.

()()()()()

Clark was trying to sleep as Conner was still laughing.

"Conner, it's time to sleep." Clark said. That was one trait he really wished he hadn't passed on to Conner, enough youthful energy to go a whole night without sleep.

"But I can't sleep!" Conner said excitedly. "I'm wide awake!"

"Try." Clark groaned as he turned over.

"Okay, I'll try." Conner said as he turned over.

"Three… Two… One." Clark muttered to himself.

"That was so much fun when we played in Grandpa and Grandma's field wasn't it?" Conner asked less excited, but still without a sign of slowing down.

"Yes." Clark said patiently. "Yes. Now get some sleep, son."

"Why do bears sleep all winter?" Conner asked.

"There's not enough food for them, so they go into hibernation." Clark explained.

"Why do we sleep?" Conner asked.

"Everything must get rest." Clark said. "Some during night. Some during day. Apparently eight-year-old boys hardly sleep at all."

Conner and Clark shared a laugh.

"Is Mom resting in heaven right now?" Conner asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. A hero's not supposed to look back. Right?"

"Well…" Superman said with a sigh. "I think that's enough questions for today. Now please get some sleep."

"Okay." Superboy said as he finally began to yawn. "Good night."

Meanwhile, Superman laid down and thought about Lois. Maybe it was alright to look back as Clark Kent and Conner Kent. He'd sleep on it at least. Clark wished that he had been there more for Conner. He had distanced himself to keep the two safe, but now he wished he had spent more time with them. Maybe he could have saved Lois from Darkseid. Maybe… There was no use in maybes, and that's why he didn't like looking back. He dreamed of his day with Conner with Lois right in the middle.

"_**Clark, bring Conner in, your mother's got lunch ready." Lois said.

* * *

**_

Yay! Father-Son Time!


	6. The Son of Superman

Chapter Six: The Son of Superman

A few days later, Superman and Superboy walked out of the apartment as Superman gave a long yawn.

"Come on, sleepy head!" Superboy said with a laugh.

"Remind me never to let you eat cookies before bedtime." Clark groaned.

"Wait, I hear trouble." Superboy said in a dramatic whisper. "Dad, you're about to run into a beehive."

"Very good." Superman said as he ducked below the beehive. "Now I see trouble."

"Where?" Superboy asked.

"Rival Kryptonian, dead ahead." Superman said with a smile. "He's pretty small, so I shouldn't have too much trouble with him."

"Oh, yeah?" Superboy asked with a smile. "I can be plenty of trouble."

"No." Superman said, and he couldn't help remembering his times with Jonathan Kent on the farm. "Not you."

"Yes me." Superboy said with a smile.

The two then rough housed a little as they both laughed.

"Got you!" Superboy said as he grabbed Superman's cape, but Superman spun around and grabbed Superboy in a light bear hug.

"Now who's got who?" Superman asked.

Superboy and Superman laughed as Batman appeared.

"There you are." Batman said.

"Hi Batman." Superboy said as he waved.

"Hey kid." Batman said.

"I uh… I was just-" Superman said nervously. "You know, I've been meaning to speak to you."

"Well I've been looking everywhere for you." Batman said. "I thought you'd be at the park by now."

"I'm afraid I got a little- OOF!" Superman said as Superboy, still playful, head-butted him in the stomach with a blow that'd make General Zod buckle. "Distracted."

"So I see." Batman said with his usual half smile. "By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet kid. Lana."

Lana Lang walked up. She had hardly changed at all since her and Clark's time at Smallville High. Her red hair was still in the same style, and she wore a teal outfit with jeans.

"Hey Clark." Lana said.

"Conner, go to the apartment." Superman said. "This won't take long."

"But I wanna meet your friend." Superboy said as he walked up.

"Conner." Lana said. "I've heard so much about you. You know, your dad and I grew up together. I even know your mom a little bit too."

"Really?" Superboy asked.

"Go to the apartment, Conner." Superman said again.

"But I wanna hear about Mom." Superboy said, and Superman could punch himself for what he knew was coming.

"There will be plenty of time for that once we get you settled in your new home." Lana said, and Superman lowered his head in shame at these words.

"You're sending me away?" Superboy asked as his voice began to break.

"No." Superman said quickly. "Just… Just let me explain."

"But I did everything you said." Superboy said as tears formed in his eyes. "I even heard that beehive a few minutes ago."

"Superboy, a hero does not-" Superman said, but he had said the wrong thing.

"That's all you care about!" Superboy shouted. "Not about me!"

"Don't you speak to me like that, young man!" Superman shouted back.

"I WISH MOM WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!" Superboy cried out.

Superboy then rushed off.

"Well…" Batman said. "That could have gone better."

"No, this is my fault." Superman said. "Conner needs a mother, and I should have explained that this was only temporary or at least contacted you after… I knew I wasn't cut out to raise a kid."

Superman then solemnly flew off.

()()()()()

Superboy talked to his friends, Raven, Robin, and Kid Flash.

"I'm sure gonna miss you guys." Superboy said sadly.

"Don't worry." Raven said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"We'll come visit you." Kid Flash said. "Smallville's not too far away for the Fastest Boy Alive, and if you get scared, just be scarier than what's scaring you."

"Thanks pal." Superboy said with a smile.

"Conner." Superman said as he appeared. "It's time to go."

"I'll never forget any of you." Superboy said as he walked off.

"Of course not." Kid Flash said with a smile. "You can't forget your best friends."

()()()()()

Superboy walked with Superman.

"Son," Superman said. "Being a hero means sacrifice. He's got to ignore his feelings and do what's best for others. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Superboy said. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. You'll still come to play, right?"

"As often as I can." Superman said. "And be good for Lana. And never forget that _you_ are a hero."

Superboy then walked off to Lana. To his new life. They then began the walk to where Lana parked her car to take them to Smallville. Superboy then looked back and ran back to hug Superman good-bye. Superman watched his own son walk away, out of his life. Superman then walked off.

()()()()()

Superboy and Lana walked to Lana's car when Superboy suddenly heard something. He looked up to see Red X standing there.

"Hello Superbrat." Red X said as he walked up. "You're not leaving without saying good-bye are you? Oh, and I thought we were friends. I feel for you. I really do. It's gotta be hard to have a father who's so ashamed of you that he'd give you away."

Superboy clenched his fist as Red X touched a still sore nerve. Superboy then ran up and punched Red X in the stomach.

"OOF!" Red X called out in shock. "Why you!"

The two boys then began fighting each other as Lana arrived.

"Conner, what happened?" Lana asked as Red X tossed a red dagger at Superboy, and Superboy pushed Lana out of the way only for her to be trapped in an odd cage that seemed to be made of energy. There was a loud BOOM! The next thing Superboy knew, he heard several Parademons arriving.

"Both of you get out of here now." Lana said.

"MOMMY!" Red X called out as he rushed away, but Superboy stood stock still, just like last time.

"Conner, run." Lana said. "Run Conner!"

Superboy snapped out of it and began rushing away.

"Faster Conner!" Lana called out. "Don't look back! Keep running!"

At these words, Superboy stopped as he remembered a horrible incident only a few months ago.

"_**Faster Conner!" Lois called out. "Don't look back! Keep running! KEEP RUNNING!"**_

_**Superboy did as he was told until he reached the house as he heard a weird electric fizzle sort of sound.**_

"_**Mom, we made it!" Superboy said as he looked out, expecting to see Lois somewhere, but she wasn't there. "Mom?"**_

_**Superboy waited for a long while and didn't see Lois arriving. He then began to walk out.**_

"_**Mom?" Superboy called out. "Mom, where are you?"**_

Superboy had lost his mother to these monsters, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch them take away anyone else. Superboy rushed at the Parademons and knocked them aside as he jumped down a ledge, and they all followed him in anger.

()()()()()

"Help!" Lana called out as Superman arrived and managed to pull her out of the energy cage.

"Where's Conner?" Superman asked.

"He distracted the Parademons!" Lana said quickly, and Superman flew off in the direction of the inhuman shrieks of Parademons.

Superboy rushed down the hill, through a low hanging branch and through a stream to try and lose the Parademons, but it was no good. As he rushed off, Robin and Kid Flash appeared.

()()()()()

"It's Superboy!" Kid Flash called out.

They then turned to see a pack of Parademons coming after him.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash called out as he and Robin ran for it.

"We've gotta help him!" Kid Flash said.

"On it." Robin then pulled out several disk and tossed them. At least six of the Parademons exploded when the disc made contact.

"Cool." Kid Flash remarked.

()()()()()

Superboy had an easier time with only three Parademons now, but he was still in trouble as he rushed forward. He then passed a familiar spot and got an idea. He ran into Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I need a porcupine!" Superboy called out.

"Okay." Beast Boy said as he turned into a green porcupine. Superboy then picked Beast Boy up and threw him at one of the Parademons. It landed right on the chest, and the monster screamed and writhed, but it didn't get Beast Boy off until he jumped away. Superboy then ended up in Metro Park as he could hear the two Parademons growling on either side. Remembering his father's advice, he waited for the right minute, and jumped up as the two Parademons knocked into each other.

Superboy then arrived at the steep climb he'd never been able to do alone, and Superboy squatted down and jumped up, but he never lost momentum, he gained it, and he didn't lose his height until he arrived at the top and wanted to drop down. He then began to climb up the steep mountainside. One of the Parademons lost his balance as a strike of lightning from the beginning storm fried his wings, and he fell to his death. As Superboy tried to get higher up, the Parademon approached dangerously fast. Superboy then saw a large collection of rocks the storm had knocked lose, and again he jumped and made it to the ledge. As the Parademon got nearer, Superboy kicked the stones lose, and they crushed the Parademon, but it still came up. Suddenly, Superman flew down to the other ledge.

"Superboy!" Superman called out.

As the Parademon approached Superboy, he grabbed it and punched it right through the Parademon's gut and tossed it away.

Superboy then smiled and waved at his dad as he jumped to the ledge Superman was on when suddenly, the ledge gave way, and Superboy fell.

"CONNER!" Superman called out, and Superboy knew nothing else but blackness.

()()()()()

Superman flew down and looked at Superboy, lying on a ledge. Unmoving.

"Conner?" Superman asked. "Get up." Nothing. "Get up! A hero does not…"

Superman then sighed and knelt down in front of his son as Lana, Batman, Robin, and Kid Flash arrived. His only son was gone. He'd lost his wife and now his son all because of his foolishness. He embraced his son's body and held him close and wept when he heard a small moan.

"Dad?" Superboy asked.

"I'm here." Superman said quickly as he held his son closer and looked at him. He was okay. "I'm here."

Everyone smiled as Robin comforted a crying Kid Flash. Batman then smiled at Lana.

"Good work." Batman said as Lana smiled and walked off.

Superboy and Superman then flew down to the ground together and went back home for a nice, long rest.

* * *

Hooray! Only one more chapter left.


	7. Father and Son

Chapter Seven: Father and Son

Shortly into the summer, Kid Flash was retelling the story for the fiftieth time to the Justice League and the other heroes.

"It was raining and thundering!" Kid Flash said dramatically. "And when we turned around, there were thousands of Parademons. But good old Superboy wasn't a bit scared. They got closer and closer. There was nowhere to go. A Parademon the size of a tree roared at him, but Superboy was too fast. He flew into the air and kicked the Parademon in the gut and sent him to kingdom come! My personal favorite part was when Robin tossed several exploding disks at them and blew the Parademons up! Yup, that's how it went."

"Hey look, it's Superboy." Robin said.

"You know, I gotta admit, these last few days have been fun." Kid Flash said. "Just too bad I had to hang out with a girl so much."

"Hey." Raven said agitatedly.

"Oh, what do you know?" Kid Flash said nervously. "It's Sup."

Superboy arrived, and he was wearing a black jacket over his outfit.

"Looks like you're getting pretty good at this hero deal." Batman said with a smile.

"Kid Flash has been telling us quite a story." Raven said with a smile.

"Yes, the one with the thousands of Parademons." Batman said with a smirk.

"Thousands?" Superboy asked with a smile. "The way I remember it, there were seven."

"What can I say?" Kid Flash said nervously. "I'm a born story-teller."

"I'll bet it seemed like a thousand Parademons." Raven said as she scooted close to Superboy.

They got close as Superboy backed away out of nerves, and Beast Boy did a quick elbow in Superboy's back to cause him to bump into Raven and kiss her before they both parted and blushed fiercely.

"Twitterpated." Batman said with a sigh.

"Twitterpated?" Robin asked. "What's that?"

"Uh… I'll tell you when you're older." Batman said nervously.

"Well, well, well." Red X said as he arrived on several stepping stones near a pond. "If it isn't Superbrat. One of these days we'll meet up again, and when we do-"

Red X then stepped on what turned out to be a snapping turtle and fell into the pond. The turtle then chomped onto his finger.

"OH!" Red X screamed. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! MOMMY, GET IT OFF!"

Everyone then had a good laugh.

"Yeah, that's right!" Kid Flash called out. "Run home to your mama you big old mama's boy!"

"Wally!" Iris said agitatedly.

"Yes Aunt Iris?" Kid Flash asked meekly.

"What did your uncle and I tell you time after time?" Iris asked.

"If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." Kid Flash repeated.

"Well I've gotta get going." Superboy said. "My dad's waiting for me."

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Oh man." Kid Flash said. "He never has time for us anymore."

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful?" Raven asked in a dreamy state.

"What?" Kid Flash asked after a minute.

()()()()()

Superboy rushed to the cornfields of Smallville just as Superman finished patrol there.

"Hey Dad." Superboy said with a smile. "Where are we going today?"

"We're already there." Superman said as he led Superboy up a water tower, and they both looked out on it as the sun shone, and they could see miles and miles around, as far as Metropolis.

"I never even knew about the view from here." Superboy said.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Superman asked. He then paused and looked down as he remembered what he went to sleep on several nights ago. "This is… This is where I first met your mother."

"Really?" Superboy asked.

"Yes." Superman said. "I was just about your age."

"What were you like?" Superboy asked.

"Me?" Superman asked. "Well let me see. You know actually, I was a lot like you."

Superboy then smiled at Superman, and the two stayed there for a little bit talking about their memories of Lois.

_For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see!_

_And it's out of the silence that songs come to be!_

_And all that we dream of awaits patiently!_

_There is life…! There… Is… Life . . .

* * *

_

Whoo-hoo! This was cool. Up next is the classic story, Cinderella.


End file.
